Break Away
by imanerdygirl
Summary: Nicole Winchester has always had to live in the shadow of her older brothers Dean and Sam. Sam had gotten a scholarship and left her in the dust. Dean was smart and strong, much like their father. Then there was Nicole, the youngest, the only girl. She had never been fast enough, never smart enough or strong enough. That all changes when their father turns up missing.


**2005: Palo Alto, California**

*Reunion*

'Dean, are you sure about this?' I asked my older brother, glancing to my left where he sat, one hand on the wheel and the other hand he was using to stuff the last bit of cheese burger in his mouth.

Dean swallowed his burger and returned my glance. 'We have already talked about this Nic. We need Sam'

I scoffed, putting my feet up on the dash-board. 'Do we REALLY need Sam? Have we needed Sam all this time?' I asked him.

He reached over and slapped my arm, causing the car to drift slightly. 'Feet off the dash dammit. You'll get Baby all dirty' he said with a glare over at me taking a moment to straighten the car before patting the dash. 'She didn't mean it honey.' he said with a soothing voice before throwing some napkins my way. 'Clean off your shoe prints you animal'

I rolled my eyes gathering the napkins that he had thrown.

Dean and his damn car.

Which I mean I couldn't argue was a sweet ride.

A 1967 Chevy Impala, black and sleek that had belonged to our dad before he passed it down to Dean.

I guess there were worse ways to travel.

It wasn't the most comfortable nor roomier of rides but it was home.

In our entire lives this car has always been the one consistent thing.

Taking my feet down I began to wipe the dirt off and without looking at him I chose my words carefully.

'Dean, I love you and you are my older brother. And I also know that dad says you know best but this time I think you are wrong. Sam's been gone for a long time now. He's got a life at school. He's got a girlfriend last I heard. He left this life and US behind if you don't remember. Why should we go in and just interrupt his life? He doesn't need us Dean and we sure as hell don't need him' I explained, trying to gain favor. But I could tell my oldest brother was having none of it.

'Shouldn't you have your seat belt on young lady?' Dean asked, sending a dirty look my way.

I raised an eyebrow at him. 'We both know full and well that you are trying to change the subject Dean. That won't work with me and you know it'

The muscles in my brother's face tightened as he stared at the road before us. 'Nicole Jayne Winchester. We are done with this conversation.' He paused to look at me, showing he was serious. 'We are going to get Sam. Stop being a sour puss about it. I know you are pissed at him but guess what so am I. Bottom line he is our brother and we need his help on this one.'

I crossed my arms across my chest and set my jaw. I still didn't get why Dean was so hell bent on getting Sam to help us. He has had plenty of time to come back and he hadn't. We haven't needed his help before and this was just another hunt.

I'm not one to be completely unfair. Dad had told Sam to leave and never come back. There had been a few phone calls here and there. Nothing to serious. Maybe ten minutes of catching up. But that had been a year or so ago that I had last heard from Sammy.

Despite how much I didn't want to go and do this, I had no choice.

As always Dean made the final decision

The anger in my heart started to turn to anxiousness as we pulled up outside his building a few hours later.

I glanced at my watch and groaned. 'Dean it's three in the morning. Sam is probably up there asleep! Cant this wait till morning?' I asked him but he grinned over at me.

'Nope,' he replied opening the door and getting out.

Before shutting it he bent back down and looked in at me. 'You coming along miss sour puss?'

Trying very hard not to let out a frustrated groan I quickly got out of the car slamming the door behind me because God knows what those two are going to do after not seeing each other for years.

The dirty look I got from my eldest brother could have set me on fire if looks can kill. 'Nicole, you slam those doors one more time...' he started to say but I waved him off rolling my eyes yet again.

'Come on dumbbell, let's get this over with' I said starting up the stairs with Dean on my heel.

'Shut up Nic and keep your attitude in check. You may be nineteen but I can still kick your ass. Understood?' Dean warned.

I let out a small sharp laugh. 'Oh Dean, I'd LOVE to see you try'

Shaking his head Dean lead the way towards our brothers apartment.

When we reached Sam's front door Dean took out a credit card and began using it to jimmy the door open.

I raised my eyebrow as he opened the door and pocketed the credit card. 'Was using the doorbell a little to mainstream for you Dean?'

My brother glanced back at me and smirked. 'Be quiet Icky-Nicky'

I glared at him, clinching my fists so that I didn't punch him. 'Don't call me that. I hate it when you call me that.'

In response he let out a small chuckle and I shook my head then I glanced around to make sure no one was looking before following my dim witted brother into my other brother's apartment.

Silently I shut the door and tried to find Dean who had wandered in somewhere. 'Dean' I hissed in a whisper walking down the hallway, trying to feel my way down without running into anything.

Dean had always been better about seeing in the dark. I hated it. Normally I'd pull out my flashlight but in this case I didn't. I think partly because I was wanted to walk in quietly and slowly, delaying seeing Sam as much as possible.

Girls are weird about getting their heart broken, especially if it was done by someone in her family. When you are fourteen and one of your brothers just up and leaves the family for school it kind of sticks with you. It especially hurts when said brother doesn't make much of an effort to be in your life. He had even skipped out on my high school graduation, which I had thought was an amazing feat considering everything.

I saw a light come on, bringing me out of my daze, in what I could only determine as the kitchen. 'Of course he doesn't have any beer' I heard him whisper back and I shook my head.

This was a felony we were committing but all Dean was worried about was if his younger brother had any BEER.

It was a new standard for him, why I let him keep surprising me I never knew.

We broke the law all the time but this one felt personal and I just made me feel weird.

Suddenly I heard a loud thump and the whole apartment flooded with light, I grabbed my gun prepared to shoot.

Instead I almost lost it laughing at the scene before me as I glanced around the corner.

Dean had Sam pinned down on the floor. 'Whoa, easy tiger' Dean said the man pinned beneath him.

'Dean?' Sam asked, his voice filled with complete shock. 'You scared the absolute crap out of me'

Dean responded with a chuckle. 'That's because you're out of practice'

In the blink of an eye however, Sam flipped them over catching Dean by surprise. 'Or not... Get off me you cow'

Sam quickly jumped off of Dean and reached out a hand to help his brother up. Dean ignored his hand out and stood up to look at his brother.

Despite Sam being the younger brother, he stood a good few inches taller than his older sibling. Sam had always been tall but it seemed in the last four years he had grown even more. To some people it was hard to see that they were brothers. Dean had broad shouldered and muscular with bow legs, he also had dark brown hair with these bright green eyes and Sam, well Sam had more of a dirty blonde hair thing going on and he had decided over the years to let his grow pretty long. His eyes in contrast were a different shade of green. Sam also was the tall and lean one, like our mom had been from what I understood. However they both had our father's jawline and nose.

Then there was me. When you put me next to Sam and Dean it throws everyone off because I got more of the light feminine features of my mother instead of the dark serious features of my father. Long strawberry blonde hair and giant blue eyes that always seemed too big for my face. I was tall and lean like Sam. Not quite as tall as Dean but almost.

I could hear them talking but as I looked back down the hall way a picture caught my eye.

It was of me, Sam, Dean and Dad at the beach.

It had been taken way back in the day. I could have only been four or five, Sam would've been eight, and that would've made Dean about twelve.

We had been on a case in Galveston, Texas some haunted house or something and after it was all said and done. Dad and Dean had come back to the hotel.

I remember asking Dad if we could go to the beach. Whatever the reason he had agreed to take us and it had been the best day of my life.

Sam and I had built sand castles which Dean had busted down. We had ice cream and swam in the freezing cold ocean.

It was one of my best memories and I couldn't believe Sam had kept this picture after all these years.

The ice encasing my heart started to get chipped away as I pocketed the picture. I wanted a copy as we had so few picture left of the four of us.

'Nic, it is okay you can put the gun up and come out' Sam said with a chuckle.

I rolled my eyes and stepped out from around the wall. 'Well, hello to you to Sam.'

'It is good to see you Nic.' Sam continued, taking a step towards me, as if to hug me and I was so not ready for that.

Dean always had a strict rule of 'no chick flick moments' and this was coming close to one so as he took a step towards me I took one back.

He must have sensed this wasn't the time and he looked slightly hurt but sucked it up and turned to Dean. 'Dude, what the hell are you guys doing here?'

'I was looking for a beer' Dean grinned at his younger brother.

Sam on the other hand crossed his arms across his broad chest and didn't return the smile. 'Seriously, you break into my home at three in the morning looking for a beer?'

Dean lost his smile and immediately got down to business. 'Alright look Sam we got to talk. It's important'

'It's called a phone Dean. You or Nic could've called.' Sam suggested gesturing towards me.

I let out a bark of laughter. 'As if you would have answered'

For a moment Sam just stared at me and Dean shook his head. 'Look Nic…'

Suddenly another light flicked on causing all three of us to stare at where it came from.

'Sam?' said a sweet voice as a blonde girl in a Smurf's shirt rounded the corner.

I looked over at Dean who was drooling at the mouth slightly. 'I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that's Jess'

Sam shot me a dirty look before turning back to her. 'Hey Jess, this is my brother Dean and sister Nicole'

'THE Dean and THE Nicole?' she asked a slight shock in her voice.

"In the flesh!" I exclaimed with a grin and then took a seat down on the couch.

'I love the Smurfs' Dean said, motioning towards her shirt and earning him a glare from Sam. 'You know I gotta tell ya, you are completely out of my brother's league'

I saw Jess roll her eyes and she smiled at Sam. 'Let me put something on'

Sam nodded but Dean continued to grin. 'No. No. I wouldn't dream of it... Seriously'

'_Dean'_ I said with much irritation. This whole scene was beginning to make me sick to my stomach.

He looked over at me as if he had forgotten I was there. 'Oh right, but anyway. Sorry Jess but Nic and I need to borrow your boyfriend here. Talk about some stuff concerning the family business.'

Sam's demeanor changed the moment Dean said _Family Business_

I stood up and smiled as kindly as I could at her.

'It was nice meeting you though' I said, coming to stand beside Dean.

Sam scoffed and went to stand by Jess. 'No. No. Whatever you came here to say you can do it in front of her' Sam insisted wrapping an arm around her waist.

Dean took a second to be flabbergasted so I stepped in. 'Dad's been missing for a few days. He hasn't been home and we haven't heard from him.'

That caused Sam to let out a bitter bark of laughter and I felt my fists begin to clench. 'So he's working overtime on the Miller Shift. I'm sure he'll come stumbling in sooner or later'

I sent Sam the dirtiest look in my arsenal. This was our FATHER he was talking about like he was some disgusting drunk. Our father saved LIVES. He saw things that were terrible. He saw his wife MURDERED. Our father was a hero. So what he liked to drink. Everyone's gotta have an outlet for that kind of stuff. Sam hadn't been around to see what a mess dad had become when Sam had left. Sam didn't understand. He just didn't.

Dean noticed my frustration with my brother and he stepped in. 'Dad's on a _hunting trip_' Dean stressed, hoping Sam would catch the drift. 'And he hasn't been home in a few days.'

From the distressed look on Sam's face I could tell he understood what Dean was trying to get across. He dropped his arm from around Jess's waist and glanced at us. 'Excuse us Jess. We'll be right back'

After giving her a quick peck on the cheek the three of us walked outside to stand in front of Sam's door.

The moment he shut it Dean started talking. 'Sammy, we need your help.'

'No' he replied and I just stared at Dean shaking my head with crossed arms. I had known he would say that all along. 'I mean come on you two.' He said glancing at Dean and then me. 'You can't just break in in the middle of the night and expect me to just hit the road with you'

I leaned up against the railing and butted in. 'I just want to say that I was 100% against coming here and getting you. This was all Dean's idea'

Dean shot me a dirty look and continued. 'Well, why the hell not?'

Sam stepped away from us and ran a hand through his hair. 'Because it would be stupid Dean'

'I don't think you are hearing me Sammy' Dean growled, trying to force his brother to understand the implications. 'Dad's missing and WE need you to help us find him'

One of the greatest traits the Winchester's possess is stubbornness.

We got it from both parents so it's like a big stubborn bubble of fun.

In case you are missing it, I am being insanely sarcastic.

My elder brother glared at his older brother. 'Remember the poltergeist in Amherst or the devils gates in Clifton?" Sam reminded him. 'He was missing then too. He's always missing and he is always fine Dean'

Part of me knew Sam was right.

But something felt wrong about this one.

'Look Sam, something is different this time. Something feels off' I stated, pushing off the railings to stand toe to toe with him.

I mean I hardly made it to his chest but I could still glare at him even when he looked down at me 'Dad has never been gone this long without checking in. Are you coming or not? It's a simple question'

'No' Sam said with force looking down at me then at Dean. 'I'm not'

'Why not?!' Dean exclaimed and I took a step back from Sam throwing up my hands in defeat.

There would be no changing his mind. I had _told _Dean this before we even came this way but NO.

But no one ever listened to Nicole.

Sam looked downhearted at my back but turned back to Dean. 'I swore I was done hunting for good'

My oldest brother shook his head. 'Come on, it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad.'

'Oh really Dean' Sam asked exasperated turning away from Dean then looking back at him. 'When I told dad I was scared of the thing in my closet he gave me a .45'

Anger flooded me and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. 'He gave me an iron knife when I told him the tooth fairy scared me. Oh but I forgot it's the poor mistreated Sam show' I said with a growl from where I stood, glancing at Sam for a reaction and I got one, just from the wrong brother.

Sam sent me a dirty look and opened his mouth to speak but he never got to because Dean beat him to it.

'NICOLE' Dean snapped and I glanced at him in surprise. The look he gave me was an angry one and I looked at my shoes.

Not that I was scared of Dean. But it had been instilled in my head years ago that when Dean used his "dad" voice I was toeing a very dangerous line.

'What?' I growled back at him my anger at Sam fueling me to clinch and unclinch my fists as I met Dean's narrowed gaze.

'Take a walk' he suggested but I could tell it was more of an order.

I rolled my eyes and started walking away. 'Better than standing up here with you two idiots... Sam, always a pleasure'

Determined not to let this whole fiasco get to me in front of me, I walked with a purpose down the stairs to the Impala.

The closer I got to the ole girl the more irritated I got at the situation.

_Who does Sam think he is? He is our father; you'd think he'd be a little more interested in helping us. _

I kicked the nearest bottle putting all of my body in the motion and causing the bottle to hit the side of the building and explode. Despite it I still felt irritated.

Frustrated I leaned up against the impala and let my mind wander to what Dad was doing or where he was. Refusing to believe that he was anything but alive and kicking.

I remember the night he left for this last hunt and I almost lost it.

Dad and I had fought.

It hadn't been pretty either.

_A few weeks ago we had been in Florida and I had grabbed a few pamphlets on some online courses at the local college. I had never given it more than a moment's thought but had put them in my jacket just in case, it didn't hurt to have some college._

_While I'd been in the shower, those pamphlets had fallen out of my jacket somehow. Dad had been the one to find them. _

_When I had walked out of the bathroom Dad had been sitting at the table in the motel room the pamphlets in hand. _

_Inwardly I had groaned. _

_I walked over to the table and sat down across from him, Dad looked at me anger in his dark eyes. _

_I was suddenly wishing Dean was here to slice through the tension but he was out getting us food and I was alone this time. _

'_Dad…' I started suddenly feeling like what I had done was un-holy. _

_He stood up and began pacing, never once looking at me. 'What is this? You going to just leave your brother and me high and dry like Sam did?' he asked, finally meeting my eyes. _

_Glancing down at the papers in front of me I sighed. 'Dad… No, this is just something I was looking into. Something that could be done over the computer, I wouldn't have to actually leave…' _

'_Nicole Jayne' he interrupted, with anger in his voice. 'This is stupid. What are ya going to do?' he scoffed. 'Be a hunter and do homework?! Take tests and pretend to be normal!?'_

_I plucked up enough courage to stand up and looked him in the eye. Trying not to let my voice shake I spoke 'This is NOT as big a deal as you are making it DAD! You are making it out like I am running away and leaving you. I am NOT leaving. Having a college education is not a bad thing. I don't have to give up hunting. I was a hunter in high school and I survived both. Dean made sure of that!' _

'_This is not up for discussion Nicole. You are either in this life with us or you are NOT. Make your choice Nic. Family or everyone else' John Winchester said with such force it almost brought me to tears. _

_But the anger I felt coursing through my veins was enough to make me forget I ever had a filter. _

_Before I could stop myself I let words tumble out that I didn't mean. 'Mom wouldn't have wanted this life for us! She'd be so pissed you let your thirst for revenge ended up ruining HER kids!' _

_I gasped and covered my mouth as soon as the words sprung out from them, instantly regretting them._

_My heart broke as I watched my father's face go from complete shock to heartache and then to complete fury as he stared at me. _

_Without a word to me he started grabbing all his stuff and throwing it in his duffle. _

'_Dad…I…' I tried to speak, tried to apologize but nothing would come out. _

_John Winchester after grabbing his duffle and everything he needed, threw one last look at me grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. _

_When Dean had gotten back I just told him that Dad had just up and left while I was in the shower, without a word. _

Looking up at the dark sky I felt a sense of sadness. 'Dad, when I see you again. I'm going to make this right. I swear' I whispered to myself, feeling a pressing ache welling in my chest and I could feel hot tears pushing to escape.

Thankfully the boys were coming down the stairs and I sucked it up like I always did.

'Yeah well dad is in deep.' I heard Dean say as he and Sam rounded the corner.

It was a slight shock to me that Sam had even come out this far.

They both looked at me and I sighed. 'Sam, we can't do this without you. We haven't asked you for anything or bothered you in the past four years. Nothing'

The struggle going on in my brother's noggin was apparent on his face and despite whatever I was feeling when Sam let out a loud sigh I was relieved.

He was coming with us.

'What was he hunting?' Sam asked, slightly dejected.

Dean gave me an _I told you so_ look and I rolled my eyes at him before opening the trunk.

We don't have what you'd exactly call a "normal" trunk, when you first open the back it may look normal but if you pop the mat where most people would hold a spare tire, there is an assortment of every type of weapon known to man or demon.

'Where the hell did I put that thing…' Dean muttered. I let out a sigh and went to open the Impala doors to reach in the backseat. Quickly grabbing a large black book with papers sticking everywhere I pulled back out of the car and gave it to Dean.

'Sorry bro, I was looking at it on our way here and forgot to put it back' I explained handing it to him.

Sam looked confused as he looked between Dean and me. 'So Nic, when Dad left how come one or both of you didn't go with him'

Feeling slightly guilty at that I shrugged at him 'We were working our own voodoo gig in New Orleans'

That took Sam by complete surprise, he raised both eyebrows. 'Wait, dad let you guys go on a hunt by yourselves?'

I scoffed and Dean grinned. 'Dude, I'm twenty-six and Nic is nineteen. I think we can handle some hoodoo on our own. Anyway… so Dad was checking out this two-lane highway blacktop outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago this guy' Dean said pausing as he pulled out a newspaper clipped to show to Sam. 'Disappeared. They found his car but he was nowhere to be found, completely MIA. Just gone'

In typical Sam fashion he tried to rationalize it. 'Maybe he was kidnapped. It happens'

Dean shrugged. 'Yeah well, there was another one in April, then again in December. And in `04, `03, `98, `92, ten over the past twenty years, all men. All along the same 5- mile stretch of road. It started happening more and more so Dad headed out to dig into it.' Dean explained. 'And that was about three weeks ago'

I stepped in. 'As if that wasn't bad enough, we hadn't heard from him since he left but Dean got this voicemail yesterday…'

Without hesitation Dean pulls out his tape recorder and presses play. I listen intently alongside Sam, as if I haven't heard the same recording a few hundred times by now.

"_Dean…something big is starting to happen… I need to try…figure out…going on. It may…. you two … very careful. We're all in danger"_

Despite the static it was defiantly dad and I felt my heart sink as I looked over at Sam.

'You know there is EVP on there right?' Sam asked and against my will I let a smile creep on to my face.

Dean chuckled and cracked a smile. 'Not bad Sammy. Kind of like riding a bike, huh? All right now, we had slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, and took out all the excess and this is what was left."

Again he pressed play and the three of us huddled to hear a soft haunted female voice that said _"I can never go home"_

Dean looked at Sam and Sam looked at me. 'It said, "I can never go home""

"Yup, still think it was a kidnapping Sam?' I asked leaning so that my elbow rested on the trunk opening.

My oldest brother shot me a look and I rolled my eyes at him.

You could see the battle going on inside of Sam.

The natural instinct to find Dad his gut telling him something was wrong. But then you could tell he had this nagging in the back of his telling him to stay. That school was more important, his girlfriend and his life at Stanford was more important.

Letting out a defeated sigh Sam looked between Dean and I. 'If I'm going to go with you guys… I need to be back by Monday'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Why got a curfew?" I asked with a small laugh.

Sam shook his head and let my comment go, 'No Nic, I have an interview. Its my whole life on a platter"

Dean grinned and nodded. 'Alright little brother. We'll have you back first thing Monday for your ah, interview"

A small grin started tugging at my cheeks.

Sam was coming with us and despite being angry with him, I was a little bit excited to have my brother back.


End file.
